


Haikyuu Oneshots

by cocainegirlxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aoba Johsei, BoyxBoy, Haikyuu - Freeform, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, Volleyball, Yaoi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocainegirlxx/pseuds/cocainegirlxx
Summary: 1.Daichi x Sugawara2.Oikawa x Iwaizumi3.Kageyama x Hinata4.Kuroo x Tsukishima





	1. Zazdrość [DaiSuga]

Sugawara nigdy nie sądził, że będzie musiał się zmagać z zazdrością. W głębi duszy zawsze wierzył, że rzeczy tego typu go nie dotyczą. Te uczucie nie pochłonęło go nawet tak bardzo, gdy Kageyama zajął jego miejsce w pierwszym składzie. Jasne, że na początku czuł się z tym źle, ale nie zazdrościł mu. Był głównym rozgrywającym od dwóch lat, więc jak mógł być zazdrosny o coś, co posiadał? Wręcz przeciwnie, pomagał pierwszakowi i dopingował go podczas meczów.

Drużyna odbyła już wiele rozmów na ten temat i członkowie zawsze się dziwili, że mu to nie przeszkadzało. Ich zdaniem powinien próbować walczyć o swoje. Mimo że pochwalali styl gry Kageyamy, to nie mogli znieść, że ich przyjaciel został wymieniony.

\- Więc będziecie grać mecz towarzyski z Fukurodani? To cudownie! - stwierdziła Michimiya z nieukrywanym entuzjazmem. Radosna buzia przymykała oczy, a usta rozchylały się, ukazując uśmiech. Była naprawdę uroczą dziewczyną z silnym charakterem. Można by pomyśleć, że była wprost idealna dla Daichiego. Jedna osoba była jednak temu przeciwna.

\- Tak. Już w ten weekend - zawtórował jej brunet.

\- Gdyby nie to, że to daleko, to przyszłabym zobaczyć.

Dzięki Bogu pomyślał Suga. Nie dał jednak po sobie nic poznać. Nie chciał być niemiły dla dziewczyny tylko dlatego, że miała bliskie kontakty z jego obiektem westchnień. Przecież, gdyby tylko wiedziała, to pewnie postąpiłaby inaczej. Właściwie to lubił Michimiyę.

\- My idziemy w tę stronę. - Wskazał jej przeciwną drogę do jej domu. Oboje się z nią pożegnali.

\- Przecież mieszkamy niedaleko. Dlaczego zmieniamy trasę? - zapytał Sugawara ze zdziwieniem. Zawsze szli w trójkę. Rozgrywający nie mógł jednak powiedzieć, że miał coś przeciwko.

\- Szczerze mówiąc trochę za dużo gadała, a poza tym nie wyglądałeś, jakbyś był zadowolony z jej towarzystwa - zauważył sprytnie przyjaciel. Był dosyć zmartwiony faktem, że Suga prawie nic nie mówi i nawet się nie uśmiecha. Coś definitywnie musiało być nie tak. - Coś się stało? - zapytał z troską.

Szarowłosy przez chwilę się nie odzywał. Jak powinien ująć to w słowa? Czy bezpośrednia wypowiedź go nie wystraszy? Może warto byłoby iść na około? Zaczynając od najmłodszych lat, kiedy to bardzo polubił kolegę z przedszkola, przez gimnazjum, które było dla tego okresem odkrywczym, do teraz, gdy zakochał się w kapitanie Karasuno. Długie wypowiedzi wymagały dłuższej analizy, więc może, gdyby wzbogacił historię o jakieś szczegóły, to dojście do finału trwałoby nieco dłużej.

\- Chcesz iść gdzieś usiąść? Kawa? - zaproponował, na co rozgrywający pokiwał głową. Miał trochę czasu, aby wszystko sobie ułożyć.

Na miejscu znaleźli się szybciej niż przypuszczał. Przedłużał wszystko, aż do podania im gorących napojów. Nie był gotowy na tę rozmowę. Układał sobie tekst w głowie na milion sposób, ale przez jego usta nic nie chciało przejść.

\- Jeśli potrzebujesz czasu - zrozumiem, ale ty musisz zrozumieć, że się martwię.

Nie mów tego pomyślał.

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi - dodał, jakby wbrew myśli Sugi.

\- Lubisz ją? - zapytał prosto z mostu, obierając okrężną drogę.

Daichi był szczerze zaskoczony pytaniem.

\- Michimiyę? Pewnie, przecież się przyjaźnimy.

\- Czy lubisz ją bardziej niż jako przyjaciółkę? - poprawił się niepewnie. Nie chciał znać odpowiedzi. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że jej nie otrzyma.

\- Dlaczego mnie o to pytasz?

Kapitan nie miał pojęcia, o co mogło chodzić. Nigdy nie czuł nic specjalnego do swojej przyjaciółki. Właściwe to nie mieli innych tematów niż siatkówka. Nigdy nawet nie spotykali się poza szkołą.

\- Właściwie to wybacz, że o to pytałem. Przepraszam - wyrecytował szybko, aby następnie podnieść się z miejsca i wybiec z lokalu. Nie chciał niczego niszczyć. Nie powinien tego robić, byli przyjaciółmi. Z drugiej strony - nie mógł nic poradzić na swoje uczucia, ale był gotowy je w sobie tłumić tak długo, jak trzeba.

Z brązowych oczu zaczęły wypływać łzy. Nic chciał, aby ktokolwiek je dostrzegł, więc pochylił głowę i zaczął iść przed siebie.

Raz po raz wycierał policzki rękawem bluzy. Z tego wszystkiego zapomniał nawet zabrać ze sobą torby. Zatrzymał się. Był w kompletnej rozsypce. Nie wiedział, czy powinien się wrócić, czy iść dalej. Chciał, aby ten dzień się już skończył i wszystko wróciło do normalności.

\- Hej, tu jesteś...

Usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos, jednak się nie odwrócił. Nie mógł go zobaczyć w takim stanie. Bezwarunkowy odruch sprawił, że pociągnął nosem.

\- Czy ty płaczesz? - Daichi położył dłoń na ramieniu rozgrywającego, mimowolnie lekko je ściskając. - Dlaczego? - zapytał spokojnym tonem. Nie chciał na niego naciskać. Chciał tylko wiedzieć, co się dzieje.

\- Ja... Nie mogę... Cię lubić - próbował powiedzieć, jednak zawładnęły nim spazmy.

Kapitan był szczerze zdziwiony słowami przyjaciela. Jeszcze bardziej niż, gdy ten zostawił go samego w kawiarni. Jak to nie mógł go lubić?

\- Musisz się uspokoić - stwierdził i podszedł do niego od frontu. Złapał jego dłonie, dodając mu tym samym otuchy. Nie mógł patrzeć na scenę, jaka się przed nim rozgrywała.

Suga wziął kilka długich i głębokich wdechów.

\- Lubię cię... Bardzo cię lubię - wyznał cicho ze spuszczoną głową. Jego słowa zalęgły nad nimi jak chmura, jednak wypowiedź Daichiego szybko ją przegoniła.

\- To nic złego - stwierdził brunet, który zaraz po tym wziął przyjaciela w objęcia. To naprawdę był powód jego płaczu? Przecież znają się na wylot i Daichi nigdy nie potraktowałby go źle z tego tytułu. Fakt, że nie spodziewał się takiej deklaracji, ale nie czuł, aby mu to przeszkadzało. Prawdą było, że sam bardzo lubił szarowłosego. Może nigdy nie pomyślał o tym w ten sposób, ale nie odrzucał tego.

Kapitan zdecydował się na jednoznaczny krok. Rozejrzał się, czy ktoś inny oprócz nich znajduje się w pobliżu. Nikogo nie było. Byli sami pośród blasku słońca i cieni drzew. Zbliżała się jesień, więc pierwsze liście już zlatywały z koron, a wiatr delikatnie je rozwiewał.

Daichi delikatnie odsunął od siebie Sugawarę, aby przelotnie spojrzeć mu w oczy i ostatecznie zapieczętować nowy etap ich znajomości czułym pocałunkiem.

Oboje nigdy nie byli szczęśliwsi.


	2. Kocham Cię [IwaOi]

Zastanawialiście się kiedyś, jakie to uczucie, gdy kocha się kogoś tak bardzo, że jest się w stanie oddać dla niego wszystko? Poświęcić plany, marzenia, cele i zamienić je na miłość tej jednej osoby? Nasuwa się pytanie - dlaczego ten ktoś nie mógłby być naszym marzeniem? Te, które spełnione wypełnia nasze serce ciepłem miłości i nieszczęśliwe, które jednak zawsze będzie miłym wspomieniem, mimo że ukryte w przedsionkach.

Oikawa Tooru nigdy nie podejrzewał siebie o takie przemyślenia, w których jednocześnie mógłby brać udział. W jego sportowym życiu nie było miejsca na miłość. Co prawda miał pojedyncze dziewczyny, ale te były jedynie sposobem na zaspokojenie męskich potrzeb. I był pewien, że tak pozostanie.

Nie wyszło. Albo wręcz przeciwnie. Okres dojrzewania wywarł największy wpływ na jego decyzję i nie mógł powiedzieć, że jej żałował. Nigdy nawet tak nie pomyślał.

Pierwsze miłosne objęcie, które od zwykłego różniło emocjonalne napięcie, rozpaliło pierwszy płomień.

Pierwszy pocałunek wzniecił ogień, który jakby draśnięty kroplami alkoholu, utworzył małe ognisko.

Prawdziwy pożar rozpętał się, po niezwykle magicznym pierwszym razie. Odbyty przy kojących dźwiękach amerykańskiej ballady miłosnej, nie z wyboru, ale i tak nie ujęło temu wspaniałości.

Wszystko jednak stanęło do góry nogami, gdy przyszedł czas wyboru uniwersytetu. Marzeniem Tooru było studiować na tokijskiej uczelni, do której był pewien, że się dostanie. Miał świetne oceny i liczne osiągnięcia. Nie było mowy, aby z tego zrezygnował - tak myślał dopóki nie wpadł w nastoletni romans wraz ze swoim przyjacielem z dzieciństwa.

\- Cokolwiek wybierzesz, nigdzie się nie wybieram - zapewniał go Iwaizumi, ale Oikawie to nie wystarczało. Nigdy nie był tak spragniony bliskości jakiejkolwiek osoby jak Hajime. Chciałby móc zabrać go ze sobą, ukryć przed światem zewnętrznym i mieć go tylko dla siebie.

Tooru nie miał pojęcia, co poczynić z obecną sytuacją. Chciał, aby Iwaizumi powiedział mu, aby został albo zaproponować, że wyjedzie z nim. Jednak nic takiego nie usłyszał, a to sprawiało, że był rozdarty. Chciałby móc zostawić swoje serce przyjacielowi, a ciało posłać do Tokio.

\- Nie zależy ci na mnie? - zapytał szatyn zdławionym głosem. Nie próbował nawet ocierać policzków z łez. Brakowało mu na to siły.

\- Zależy - przyrzekł, gdy ściskał jego rękę - i dlatego zaczekam, ile tylko będzie trzeba.

Kapitan Aoba Johsei nie przyznał się do tego, że gdy wyszedł i wrócił się po bluzę, usłyszał bolesny płacz. Nie mógł normalnie funkcjonować w takiej sytuacji.

Oikawa był pewien, że tylko w jeden sposób może zapewnić asa o swoich uczuciach.

Wyczekał okazję, gdy jego rodzice wybyli z domu. Przygotował romantyczną kolację dla swojego ukochanego. Oczywiście, aby wszystko poszło po jego myśli, zamówił mały katering, zamiast sam brać się za gotowanie.

Kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, automatycznie poprawił błękitny krawat. Chciał, aby wszystko było idealne, aby Hajime zapamiętał ten wieczór do końca życia.

Pobiegł otworzyć. Jak zwykle wyglądał cudownie, jednak zazwyczaj widywał go w nieco innym stroju. Rzadko miał okazję, aby podziwiać swojego chłopaka w garniturze. Szatyn wiedział, że za nimi nie przepadał, co potwierdzał brak krawata i odpięte górne guziki koszuli. Oikawa jednak nic nie powiedział, bo takie detale przypominały mu jedynie o tym, że znał przyjaciela jak nikt inny.

Powitał go pocałunkiem w policzek, a następnie zaprowadził do nakrytego stołu. Ostatecznie zdecydował się na delikatnie tkany biały obrus z amarantowymi wstawkami. Możliwe, że przesadzał, ale uważał to tylko za bajkowe tło do ich obecności.

\- Wybacz, nie udało mi się załatwić alkoholu, ale myślę, że sok winogronowy może, w jakiś sposób, zastąpić wino - stwierdził z subtelnym uśmiechem. Nalał im obu napoju do kieliszków, z których jego rodzice korzystali tylko w rocznice ślubu. Uważał to za cudowny symbol, który powinien zapoczątkować i jego miłosne doświadczenie.

\- Czy to kolacja pożegnalna? - zapytał brunet w pewnym momencie. Oikawie mało co nie wypadło jedzenie z ust. Szybko je przełknął, wiedząc, że powinien niedługo zadziałać.

\- Myślę, że wręcz przeciwnie - odparł, upijając łyk zielonego soku. Chciał poczekać na odpowiedni moment.

Iwaizumi musiał przyznać, że nie miał pojęcia, co się kroiło. Często urządzali wspólne wieczory, ale nigdy nie w strojach wieczorowych i przy świecach. Miał prawo się niepokoić. Nie chciał żegnać się w tak uroczysty sposób.

Tooru wykorzystał swój urok osobisty, aby zająć chłopaka rozmową, która ograniczała się do ostatnio obejrzanych filmów, rodziny i siatkówki. Nie chciał napomykać na szkołę ani przyszłość. Podjął już decyzję i być może była ona dla niego lekkim ciosem, ale to się nie liczyło. Oczywiście, że chciał wiele osiągnąć, ale jak miał to zrobić bez ukochanej osoby u boku?

\- Myślę, że to dobry czas - zadecydował, gdy temat im się urwał.

\- Dobry czas? Na co?

Oikawa nie odpowiedział. Wstał z miejsca, podszedł do asa drużyny i bez jakiegokolwiek wahania, uklęknął na drewnianym parkiecie.

\- O Mój Boże, Oikawa, co ty robisz? - zapytał z lekkim przerażeniem. Doskonale wiedział, co taka poza wróżyła, ale nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek ją przed sobą zobaczy i to jeszcze przed zakończeniem szkoły.

\- Iwa-chan, kocham cię... Kocham cię jak nikogo innego i chciałbym, abyś został ze mną na zawsze. Proszę o zbyt wiele? Możliwe... Ale! Wiem, że nie chcesz, abym wyjechał. Nie mówisz o tym, ale ja to widzę... I zostanę. Zostanę z tobą, jeśli ty obiecasz mi siebie na całe życie... Więc, Iwaizumi Hajime, wyjdziesz za mnie? - mówiąc ostatnie słowa, wyjął z kieszeni spodni granatowe pudełeczko, aby następnie wysunąć je w stronę chłopaka. Był zdecydowany, bo wiedział, że oświadcza się właściwej osobie.

Hajime na początku był odrobinę zaniepokojony nagłym postanowieniem, ale po usłyszeniu jego słów, nie mógł zadecydować inaczej.

\- Nie spodziewałem się tego. Nigdy nawet o tym nie myślałem, bo sądziłem, że za wcześnie na takie wyobrażenia. Teraz... Nie chcę powiedzieć nic innego niż... tak - odpowiedział ze łzami w oczach, wyciągając dłoń do szatyna.

Oikawa czuł się, jakby ktoś rzucił na pokój zaklęcie wyciszające, bo nie słyszał nic oprócz bicia swojego serca, gdy wsuwał srebrny pierścionek przyzdobiony złotą cyrkonią na palec ukochanego. Szybko podniósł się z podłogi, aby połączyć ich usta, które w tamtym momencie były spragnione pocałunku.

Resztę wieczoru spędzili w pokoju Oikawy przy słabym świetle i zamkniętych drzwiach.

***

Ostatecznie Tooru zdecydował się wyjechać, jednak Iwaizumi związany ich wspólną przysięgą, postanowił znaleźć uczelnię w tym samym mieście. W końcu para narzeczonych nie powinna się rozdzielać.


	3. Wsparcie miłosne [KageHina]

Kageyama zawsze uczynnie wypełniał prośby rodziców. Co więcej - starał się jak tylko mógł, aby uzyskać z ich strony pochwałę. Tym razem jednak uważał, że przekroczyli wszystkie granice jego własnej moralności.

Nie miał problemu ze sprzątaniem, wyniesieniem śmieci, ani umyciem naczyń. Uważał to za jedne z podstaw życia codziennego, więc brak było mu obiekcji. Nadal jednak nie mógł pojąć, jak jego własna matka mogła wpakować go w takie gówno. Przecież był grzeczny. Od jakiegoś czasu nawet nie zapominał, aby nakarmić chomika. Dlaczego więc został mu powierzony tak okrutny obowiązek?

\- Nie dam sobie rady - powtórzył po raz kolejny. Może i Kageyama lubił wyzwania, ale w tamtym momencie był odrobinę przerażony.

\- Na pewno dasz radę. Zresztą już powiedziałam, że się zgadzasz - odparła, malując usta przed lusterkiem.

Dziękuję, mamo, pomyślał ironicznie, przewracając oczami. No nic, będzie musiał się jakoś z tym uporać. W końcu co może być trudnego w opiece nad sześciolatkiem? Włączy mu jakieś bajki i ten na pewno będzie zadowolony. Tak, dokładnie.

***

Zawalił po całości. Z początku może wydawało mu się, że sobie poradzi, ale jego punkt widzenia zmienił się całkowicie, gdy tylko rodzice zostawili go samego z tym wcieleniem szatana. Nie miał pojęcia, jak wytłumaczyć się matce ze zbitej ramki ze zdjęciem, ani rozerwanej poduszki.

\- Hej, może chcesz coś obejrzeć? Co powiesz na telewizję? - zapytał z uśmiechem. Chciał ujarzmić bestię i zająć czymś tego bachora. Mimo wewnętrznego podkurwienia musiał być miły, bo inaczej straciłby w oczach wszystkich.

\- Co ci się stało z twarzą? Wyglądasz jak potwór - stwierdził z grymasem na twarzy, nawet nie słuchając jego propozycji. - Potwór, potwór, potwór! - zaczął krzyczeć i biegać po salonie z rozbawieniem.

Tobio ledwo hamował się od sprania tego dzieciaka. Fakt, że ten miał tylko sześć lat, mocno go przed tym powstrzymywał. Przecież, gdyby Shuu poskarżył się rodzicom, że siatkarz był dla niego niemiły, to miałby niezłą jazdę. Mógłby dostać szlaban na granie w siatkówkę, a tego by nie przeżył. Dlatego starał się wyglądać na opanowanego.

Nie było opcji, aby resztę wieczoru brunetowi udało się wytrzymać samemu. Dlatego postanowił, że załatwi sobie jakieś wsparcie. To była najlepsza opcja.

Powinien zadzwonić do Sugawary. Zawsze uważał go za najmilszego z całej drużyny i był prawie pewien, że ma dobre podejście do dzieci.

Gdy miał już wybrać numer, przypomniał sobie, że trzecioklasiści mieli mieć wkrótce jakieś egzaminy. Oczywistym wyjściem będzie wybór kogoś innego, zamiast przeszkadzanie wicekapitanowi w nauce.

Tanaka i Nishinoya odpadali na starcie. Mogliby mu tu zrobić większe pobojowisko niż ten jeden dzieciak. Szukał opiekunki, a nie więcej podopiecznych.

Nie musiał chyba wspominać, że Tsukishima był skreślony, zanim jeszcze nawet pomyślał o znalezieniu sobie pomocy.

Po przeanalizowaniu wszystkich najbliższych znajomych, stwierdził, szczęśliwie lub wręcz przeciwnie, że najlepszym wyborem byłby Hinata. W końcu Shoyō chyba nawet miał młodszą siostrę, więc pójdzie z górki. Taką miał nadzieję.

Od: Kageyama  
Do: Hinata

Znasz się na dzieciach? Lubisz je? Jeśli tak, to przyjdź do mnie najszybciej jak potrafisz.

Szybko wysłał wiadomość, nawet się nie witając, ani nic nie wyjaśniając. Może powinien był wspomnieć, że opiekuje się dzieciakiem znajomych jego rodziców, ale jakoś wyleciało mu to z głowy.

***

Hinata nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie był zdziwiony wiadomością, jaką otrzymał. Mimo wszystko nie chciał jej ignorować, bo być może jego przyjaciel był w potrzebie. W końcu inaczej by do niego nie napisał. Rzadko pisał do niego coś innego niż: "Poćwiczymy dzisiaj?" lub "O której będziesz na treningu?'.

Od: Hinata  
Do: Kageyama

Niedługo będę.

Zaraz po wysłaniu wiadomości, wsiadł na rower i najszybciej jak potrafił, udał się w stronę domu Kageyamy.

***

Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy odczytał odpowiedź przyjaciela. Miał nadzieję, że do jego przyjścia, Shuu będzie spokojny. Oczywiście, nic bardziej mylnego. Zaraz po tym, jak podał mu gotowe sushi (oczywiście z marketu), pożałował tej decyzji. Nie dość, że dzieciak stwierdził, że nie przepada za sushi, to jeszcze go nim obrzucił. W efekcie koszulka Tobio znacznie ucierpiała.

Gdy usłyszał upragniony dzwonek do drzwi, udało mu się dostrzec rozkojarzony wzrok chłopaka. Z ledwo widocznym uśmiechem, skierował się do drzwi. Szybko je otworzył, dziękując wszystkim bóstwom świata, że Hinata się zjawił.

\- Hej. Wybacz, trochę mi zeszło, ale mam nadzieję, że nadal mogę pomóc - rzekł na powitanie z szerokim uśmiechem. Kageyama nigdy nie powiedziałby tego na głos, ale zawsze czuł się o wiele lepiej, gdy Shoyō posyłał mu swoje najlepsze uśmiechy. Działały na niego kojąco.

\- Dzięki, że przyszedłeś - burknął pod nosem. Nie był przyzwyczajony do pobierania pomocy od innych, więc czuł się odrobinę niezręcznie.

Rudowłosy pokiwał jedynie głową, wślizgając się do środka. Od razu podbiegł do niego mały szatyn.

\- Ciebie nie znam. Kim jesteś? - zapytał chłopiec na starcie, wytykając Hinatę palcem.

\- Hinata Shoyō, a ty?

Rudzielec uśmiechnął się promiennie i wyciągnął do malucha dłoń, odrobinę się pochylając.

Dzieciak stwierdził, że Shoyō miał o wiele przyjaźniejszy uśmiech niż Kageyama. Biło od niego ciepło, którego Shuu nie potrafił wytłumaczyć.

\- Nayuki Shuu - przedstawił się niepewnie, jakby próbując wybadać terytorium.

\- Chcesz się pobawić?

Nayuki nieśmiało pokiwał głową, a Tobio mógłby przysiąc, że widział, jak demon opuszczał jego ciało.

\- Pobawimy się w chowanego. Schowaj się, a ja spróbuję cię znaleźć - zaproponował.

\- Tylko nie podglądaj! - krzyknął Shuu, zanim zniknął za rogiem.

Hinata wyprostował się i odwrócił w stronę przyjaciela.

\- Jak ty to zrobiłeś? - zapytał brunet, nie kryjąc zdziwienia.

\- Po prostu - odpowiedział i wzruszył ramionami. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak to robił. Chyba po prostu miał naturalny talent. - Idę go poszukać, a ty lepiej idź się przebrać - powiedział z rozbawieniem, spoglądając na koszulkę kolegi.

***

Kageyama naprawdę nie mógł się nadziwić, jak Hinata radził sobie z tym pomiotem szatana. Nie tylko potrafił go do siebie przekonać, a nawet nakłonił go do tego, aby przeprosił Tobio za incydent z ramką, poduszką i koszulką (nie wspomniał o "potworze", ale nie chciał już się o to kłócić).

Nayuki miał dokładnie tyle samo energii, co Hinata, więc Tobio nie musiał się martwić o to, że ten go wykończy. Starał się jednak brać udział w ich wspólnych zabawach. W końcu to on miał się opiekować bachorem.

Gdy Shuu zaczął tracić siły, Hinata i Kageyama postanowili, że usiądą z nim na kanapie i poczytają mu jakieś bajki. A raczej to Hinata czytał, a dzieciak siedział obok niego, owinięty kocykiem. Kageyama siedział na drugim końcu wypoczynku. Czuł się niepotrzebny, ale przecież nie mógł iść zająć się swoimi sprawami. To byłoby bardziej niż nieodpowiednie.

Brunet wsłuchiwał się w głos Shoyō, mimo że historia zbytnio go nie interesowała. Jego spokojny i opanowany ton głosu, to było coś, z czym się na co dzień nie spotykał.

\- Zrobię herbatę - zaproponował, gdy wyrywał się z otępienia. 

Udał się do kuchni i wstawił wodę. Oparł się plecami o blat, a wzrok wbił w przestrzeń przed sobą. Gdyby wcześniej wpadł na pomysł zaproszenia Hinaty, oszczędziłoby mu to wiele nerwów. Czasami przerażała go myśl, jak często potrzebował tego rudzielca. Właściwie to na obecny stan nie umiałby bez niego funkcjonować. Jego obecność stała się dla Tobio czymś naturalnym i nie miał pojęcia, co by zrobił, jakby go zabrakło.

Pokręcił głową, chcąc odrzucić tę myśl.

Gdy woda się zagotowała, zalał wrzątkiem oba kubki, aby następnie wrócić z nimi do salonu.

\- Więc Shoyō jest twoim chłopakiem? - zapytał nagle Shuu, a Kageyama o mało nie poparzył się wrzątkiem. Szybko odstawił herbaty na stolik i posłał rudzielcowi nieco niespokojne spojrzenie. Ku jego zdziwieniu odwdzięczył się on tym samym, a na dodatek cały poczerwieniał.

\- C-co? Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? - Tobio nadal nie potrafił się opanować. W końcu czasami myślał o swoim przyjacielu w ten sposób, ale nigdy nikt im tego nie zasugerował, więc sytuacja była dosyć niecodzienna i na dodatek krępująca.

\- Shoyō powiedział, że jesteście partnerami - wytłumaczył, mrużąc delikatnie oczy, prawdopodobnie ze zmęczenia.

\- Ach! To nie tak! Jesteśmy partnerami w siatkówce - odezwał się Hinata, być może trochę za głośno. Wydawał się być trochę zestresowany.

\- Przecież w siatkówkę gra więcej osób. Jak możecie być partnerami? Nie bójcie się. Mama i tata mówią, że chłopcy też mogą się kochać i robić inne rzeczy...

Brunet nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, o jakie rzeczy mogło chodzić. Ale faktem było, że chciałby móc robić z rudowłosym wiele rzeczy. Niekoniecznie grzecznych.

\- Ale my się... nie kochamy - powiedział niepewnie, patrząc prosto na Kageyamę.

Rozgrywający również kierował swoje spojrzenie na Shoyō.

\- Tak... Nie kochamy się - zawtórował mu.

Mimo słów rudowłosego, Tobio mógłby przysiąc, że oczy, w które tak intensywnie się wpatrywał, zdradzały całkiem inne emocje. Był jednak tylko człowiekiem i nawet umiał przyznać (tylko przed sobą!), że nie był zbytnio spostrzegawczy, więc możliwe, że umysł podpowiadał mu to, co chciał. Tak, na pewno. W końcu Hinata nigdy nie zachowywał się wobec niego w sposób, który wskazywałby, że ten coś do niego czuł. Prawda?

Chłopiec pociągnął Shoyō za rękaw ciemnej bluzy.

\- Jestem śpiący - powiedział i jakby na potwierdzenie ziewnął, zasłaniając usta dłonią.

Kageyama dopiero wtedy odwrócił swój wzrok od przyjaciela. Pokiwał głową, zerkając na zegarek. Dochodziła dziesiąta, więc nic dziwnego, że Nayuki był zmęczony.

\- Choć, zaprowadzę cię do pokoju - zaproponował brunet, podchodząc do chłopaka, który od razu odrzucił kocyk i podniósł się z kanapy. Ku niezadowoleniu rozgrywającego, dzieciak złapał go za rękę. Było to poniekąd słodkie (ale nie zapomni mu tych wszystkich rzeczy, nadal twierdził, że ten dzieciak to wcielenie zła). Nigdy nie myślał, aby mieć dzieci. Zawsze sadził, że to nie dla niego. Cóż, z miłością było tak samo, a jednak jego serce zabiło do pewnego rudego kurdupla, więc być może nic jeszcze nie było przesądzone.

Razem poszli do pokoju gościnnego, który znajdował się tuż obok łazienki. Shuu od razu położył się do łóżka, które znajdowało się pośrodku zaciemnionego pokoju. Poprosił, aby nastolatek go zostawił, więc ten też tak zrobił. Jak podejrzewał, chłopak nie bał się ciemności. Jak nie szatan, jak szatan?

\- Śpi? - zapytał Hinata, kiedy Kageyama do niego wrócił. Tym razem to on siedział owinięty kocykiem i popijał ciepłą herbatę.

\- Tak myślę - stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami. - Rodzice mają wrócić dopiero nad ranem, więc mam nadzieję, że do tego czasu się nie obudzi.

Tobio usiadł obok przyjaciela, również sięgając po kubek z herbatą. Miała okazję trochę wystygnąć, więc była idealna do picia.

Nagle śmiech Shoyō rozszedł się po całym salonie. Był nieco inny niż zazwyczaj. Trochę nerwowy i mało szczery. To było do niego niepodobne. Brunet nawet się powstrzymał od upomnienia go: ,,nie tak głośno, idioto!".

\- My razem... Skąd mu się to wzięło? - zapytał, wlepiając brązowe oczy w napój o podobnym kolorze. - Przecież się przyjaźnimy... Prawda?

Kageyama postanowił nic nie odpowiadać. Może poniekąd chciał zobaczyć jego reakcję, ale tak naprawdę to nie umiał mu na to odpowiedzieć.

\- Co nie...?

Nadal milczał, a wręcz zaczął powoli pić ciepły napój, aby nie musieć trwać bezczynnie.

\- Jesteś zły? - zapytał nagle, przenosząc wzrok na kolegę.

\- Nie.

\- Na pewno?

\- Na pewno.

\- To dlaczego nic nie mówisz?

\- Bo nie wiem, co - przyznał, odrobinę zaniepokojony własnymi słowami. Nie sądził, że uda mu się zdobyć na szczerość.

\- Ja też nie wiem, ale wiem, co powinienem zrobić - stwierdził nieśmiało rudzielec. Lekko drapał się po głowie, zapewne na skutek zdenerwowania. Tylko czym się denerwował?

Tobio obrócił głowę w jego stronę z niezrozumieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Nie zdążył jednak nic powiedzieć, bo delikatne usta jego przyjaciela, szybko znalazły sobie miejsce na jego rozgrzanych wargach. Poszerzył oczy z szoku, widząc, jak Hinata z mocno zaciśniętymi oczami, próbuje nie umiejętnie go całować. Mimo że ten pocałunek mógłby bardziej określić jako buziak, to jednak wewnętrznie właśnie tego pragnął. Nieporadności Shoyō, który próbuje z całych sił, aby ta chwila została przez nich obu zapamiętana. Nie było mowy, aby Kageyama miał o tym zapomnieć. Chciało mu się śmiać. Był szczęśliwy, ale jednocześnie chciał móc wypomnieć Hinacie, że ssie w całowaniu, tak samo jak w siatkówce (oczywiście mu tego nie powiedział).

Miał wrażenie, że rudzielec chciał ciągnąć ten moment w nieskończoność, bo nadal się od niego nie odrywał. Brunet postanowił wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce. Odłożył niezgrabnie naczynie na stolik, aby następnie delikatnie odsunąć od siebie chłopaka.

Rudowłosy spojrzał na niego niezrozumiale. Kageyama dostrzegał już nawet lekką panikę w jego oczach.

\- Rozchyl trochę usta - poprosił, aby następnie w pełni namiętności wpić się w usta niższego nastolatka. Tym razem oboje przymknęli oczy. Brunetowi wciąż po głowie chodziło jedno pytanie: ,,co ty robisz?", a on miał zawsze tylko jedną odpowiedź: ,,to co chciałem zrobić od dawna".

Rozgrywający otulił Hinatę w pasie, aby móc przyciągnąć go bliżej siebie. Podczas tego pocałunku chciał dać z siebie więcej niż sto procent, ponieważ wiedział, że dla jego przyjaciela był to prawdpodobnie pierwszy raz. Szczególnie to on powinien zachować w pamięci te wydarzenie i Kageyama nie chciał go rozczarować.

Zakończyli pocałunek z czerwonymi twarzami i płytkimi oddechami. Przyglądali się sobie nawzajem, jakby szukając odpowiedzi, co się właśnie wydarzyło.

\- Podobało ci się? - zapytał brunet, jednak od razu skarcił się w myślach. Chyba nie powinien o to pytać. - To znaczy, eee...

\- Tak - odpowiedział, przerywając mu. Delikatnie się uśmiechnął. - Możemy kiedyś to powtórzyć? - zapytał niepewnie, jednak nadal z uśmiechem.

Tobio odwzajemnił gest i o dziwo, nie wyglądało to, aż tak strasznie.

\- Czy ty właśnie pytasz, czy chcę z tobą chodzić?

\- Em... No tak.

Kageyama nic na to nie powiedział, a jedynie przytulił niższego chłopaka, całując go delikatnie w głowę. Czy chciał z nim chodzić? Pytanie!

Kto by pomyślał, że Tobio nie zyskałby miłości tego rudzielca, gdyby nie jeden bachor.


	4. Till the Words Ends [KuroTsuki]

Blondyn szedł wolnym krokiem z ręcznikiem zarzuconym przez ramię. Nie był zmęczony, jednak była to jego etatowa wymówka, aby uniknąć dodatkowych treningów. Nikt z Karasuno nie starał się go zatrzymać, za co był im wdzięczny. Mógł w spokoju udać się już do sali, przebrać się w piżamę, posłuchać muzyki...

\- Hej, Tsukki!

I jego plany legły w gruzach.

\- Ech... Tak, Kuroo-san? - starał się brzmieć uprzejmie i nawet mu się to udało. Nawet nie silił się na sztuczny uśmiech. Perfekcyjnie. Może uda mu się go spławić.

\- Wiesz, o co chodzi. Po prostu chodź - poprosił z uśmiechem i błagalnym spojrzeniem w oczach.

Nie rób tak, bo jeszcze mnie przekonasz, pomyślał blondyn, lustrując uważnym spojrzeniem sylwetkę starszego chłopaka, któremu niestety niczego nie brakowało. Był przystojny i Tsukishima umiał to przyznać. Może nie wprost, ale bynajmniej nie kłócił się ze sobą. Duże osiągnięcie jak na niego. Nie ma co. Przybrał kpiący wyraz twarzy, aby zatuszować prawdziwe intencje.

\- Miałem zamiar iść odpocząć - wyjaśnił. W wolnym tłumaczeniu oznaczało to po prostu Odwal się, mam co robić, ale przecież nie mógł tak powiedzieć. Nie chciał obnosić się ze swoim brakiem szacunku.

Tym razem to on został zlustrowany przez bruneta. Jego uważany wzrok sprawił, że blondynowi zrobiło się gorąco. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie było tego po nim wydać. Nie chciał dawać kapitanowi Nekomy powodu do kpiny.

\- Wiesz, że cię potrzebujemy, prawda? Nie daj się prosić. Jak się zgodzisz, to sobie też wyświadczysz przysługę - stwierdził z przekonaniem i skrzyżował ręce. Ta pozycja naprawdę mu pasowała. Tak bardzo, że Tsukishimie, aż chciało się śmiać. Nie zrobił tego jednak. Poprawił tylko okulary i zamyślił się na chwilę. Niedobrze, to oznaczało kapitulację.

\- Ale niezbyt długo. Chcę się wyspać.

Jeśli już miał cokolwiek robić, to tylko i wyłącznie na swoich warunkach. To nie powinno być problemem. W końcu nie wymagał nie wiadomo czego.

Kuroo uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i poklepał wyższego chłopaka po plecach. Zachęcał go dłonią, aby udał się za nim do sali, jakby bał się, że ten mu ucieknie. I to wcale nie było zabawne, bo taka sytuacja już miała miejsce. Nie chciał ryzykować powtórki z rozrywki.

Zawodnik z Karasuno pokręcił jedynie głową, powstrzymując się od zbędnych komentarzy. Nie musiał się tak z nim obchodzić. Nie był nieposłusznym dzieckiem.

Kiedy przekroczyli próg jednej z sal, rozejrzał się zdziwiony.

\- Nikogo tu nie ma - zauważył, zastanawiając się, czy powinien dłużej ufać swoim oczom.

\- Trafne spostrzeżenie. - Usłyszał za sobą. I nic więcej.

Odwrócił się i posłał Kuroo spojrzenie, które domagało się wyjaśnień. Skoro byli tylko we dwoje, to nie będzie marnował czasu. Co mogli zrobić sami? Niewiele, a już na pewno nic związanego z ćwiczeniem bloku.

To nie tak, ze bał się, co mógł wymyślić chłopak, ale właśnie tak było. W końcu byli sami... I brunet nadal był tak samo przystojny jak trzy minuty wcześniej. A może nawet bardziej. W końcu na sali było lepsze oświetlenie.

\- Słuchaj, jeśli nie masz nic do powiedzenia, to wychodzę - oznajmił z zamiarem rozsunięcia drzwi. Żartował sobie z niego? Chciał go sprawdzić? Silny ucisk dłoni na jego przedramieniu skutecznie uniemożliwił mu ucieczkę (tylko nie to słowo, wcale nie uciekał).

\- Chcę porozmawiać - wyjaśnił starszy chłopak, stopniowo zmniejszając uścisk. Po raz kolejny, pomyślał, nie ucieknę, nie tym razem.

\- Myślałem, że chciałeś poćwiczyć.

\- To prawda... Jednak nigdy nie powiedziałem, co chcę poćwiczyć - zauważył, głupio się uśmiechając.

\- Jeśli ta wypowiedź zawierała jakiś podtekst, to wychodzę w tej chwili.

\- Nie, nie! W porządku... Możemy się przejść? - zapytał. Znowu nadzieja. Znowu te oczy. Tsukishima nie mógł odmówić. Tylko po co ten cholerny spacer i o co tu chodzi?

Dopiero, kiedy wyszli poza teren szkoły, Kuroo zaczął mówić. Prawdopodobnie nie powinni się tak oddalać, ale blondyn był prawdopodobnie jedynym, który się tym przejmował.

\- Nie wiem, od czego zacząć - wyznał, próbując znaleźć właściwe słowa. To wcale nie było takie łatwe.

\- Nie pomogę ci. Nie wiem, czy chcesz mnie obrazić, pochwalić, a może przelecieć...

Brunet odrobinę się zaniepokoił, słysząc ostatnie słowo. Przecież go nie przejrzał, prawda? Chociaż z drugiej strony, to prawie się nie znali, a on zaprosił go na spacer, jakby byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Sam się zdemaskował.

\- Przelecieć to takie nieładne słowo. Nie traktuj siebie tak przedmiotowo - zażartował, chcąc trochę rozluźnić atmosferę. Okularnik wyglądał jednak na niewzruszonego, więc pomagał tylko sobie.

\- Jak sobie chcesz. Są różne określenia.

Blondyn starał się wyglądać na tak rozluźnionego, jak tylko mógł. Jednak otwarta rozmowa o seksie z Kuroo była o wiele bardziej krępująca niż mu się wydawało. Już chyba wolałby rozmawiać o tym z rodzicami.

\- A jeśli bym chciał?

Tsukishima miał ochotę spojrzeć na chłopaka z niedowierzaniem i wytknąć mu jak bardzo głupi jest. Jednak tego nie zrobił, bo wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało.

\- Nie jestem przygodą na jeden raz. - Ale na pierwszy raz już zdecydowanie był. W końcu nigdy tak naprawdę nie uprawiał seksu.

\- Źle zacząłem - przyznał, zagryzając wargę. I blondyn nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić.

\- W zasadzie to ja zacząłem, więc masz jeszcze szansę na poprawę. - Istotnie tak było. Tylko Tsukishima nie był pewien, czy chciał kontynuować tę rozmowę.

Kuroo zbierał się jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim ponownie przemówił.

\- Nie chodzi o to, że chcę cię zaliczyć...

Tak, ,,zaliczyć" brzmiało o wiele lepiej, pomyślał blondyn. Nie wciął się jednak z tym w jego wypowiedź. W końcu to on zaczął.

\- Chyba zwyczajnie mi się podobasz - mówiąc to, rzucił Tsukishimie ostrożne spojrzenie. 

Blondyn zatrzymał się. Myślenie i spacerowanie nagle było niemożliwe do jednoczesnego wykonywania. Patrzył w oczy starszego chłopaka, próbując znaleźć w nich uzasadnienie zauroczenia jego osobą. Zwyczajnie? Och, nie. To nie było coś, co Tsukishima uważał za zwyczajne.

\- To jakiś zakład? Wymyśliłeś to sobie z Bokuto? - zapytał, nie odwracając wzroku. Ciemny ton oczu był niesamowicie hipnotyzujący i mimo wszystko chciał im wierzyć. Naprawdę tego chciał.

\- Nie - odpowiedział stanowczo. Nie sądził, że zostanie oskarżony o coś takiego. Co prawda, lubił czasami sobie żartować z ludzi, ale nigdy by tego nie zrobił, jeśli w grę wchodziły uczucia. Bez przesady. Nie był potworem. - Udowodnię ci to - zadecydował, podchodząc bliżej wyższego chłopaka. Głupi uśmiech na twarzy bruneta mógł być tylko zapowiedzią, tego co miało wydarzyć się dalej.

Tsukishima zrobił odruchowo krok w tył. Chciał coś powiedzieć, powstrzymać chłopaka (mimo wszystko nie był pewien, czy powinien do tego dopuścić). Jego reakcja okazała się zbyt wolna, a delikatnie uchylone usta brunet od razu wykorzystał. Czy powinien go odepchnąć, powiedzieć, że to nie ma przyszłości? Możliwe. Aczkolwiek żadna z tych myśli nie zaśmiecała umysłu młodszego chłopaka, podczas gdy z całą pasją oddawał się swojemu pierwszemu pocałunkowi. Nie mógł udawać, że mu nie zależało, bo to było wbrew jego moralności.

Oderwali się od siebie po dłuższej chwili. To było cholernie piękne, ale nie powinno się nigdy wydarzyć. Tak idealne, że powinno było pozostać jedynie niespełnionym snem, czymś czego życzysz sobie, widząc na ciemnym niebie spadającą gwiazdę, czymś niemożliwym do spełnienia. 

\- Nie żałuję - stwierdził kapitan, widząc w oczach wyższego chłopaka niepewność. Wiedział, czego chciał i etyka, czy moralność tej sytuacji nie grała większej roli. Właściwie w ogóle o tym nie myślał w tych kategoriach.

\- Ja też nie - odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili, mimo wszystkich niepewności. Wiedział, że zostały im dwa dni. Miał świadomość, że będzie ciężko. Wszystko to siedziało bez przerwy w jego głowie, jednak chciał spróbować. Chyba będzie warto.

Kuroo uśmiechnął się szeroko i szybko skradł kolejnego całusa.

Na pewno będzie warto.


End file.
